Despacito
'''Despacito '''American Spanish: despa'sito; English: "Slowly") is a single by Puerto Rican singer Luis Fonsi featuring Puerto Rican rapper Daddy Yankee from Fonsi's upcoming studio album.1On January 12, 2017, Universal Music Latin released "Despacito" and its music video, which shows both artists performing the song in La Perla neighborhood of Old San Juan, Puerto Rico and the local bar La Factoría. The song's music video is the first video to reach over three billion views on YouTube. The song was written by Luis Fonsi, Erika Ender and Daddy Yankee, and was produced by Andrés Torres and Mauricio Rengifo.2 Lyrics Ay Fonsi Dy Oh oh Oh no, oh no Oh Yeah Dididiri Daddy Go Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (Dy) Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome Muéstrame el camino que yo voy (oh) Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (oh yeah) Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro Despacito Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito Deja que te diga cosas al oido Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo Despacito Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito Sube sube Sube, sube, sube Quiero ver bailar tu pelo Quiero ser tu ritmo Que le enseñes a mi boca Tus lugares favoritos (favorito, favorito baby) Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro Hasta provocar tus gritos Y que olvides tu apellido Si te pido un beso ven dámelo Yo sé que estás pensandolo Llevo tiempo intentandolo Mami esto es dando y dandolo Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace ¡bom bom! Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi ¡bom bom! Ven prueba de mi boca para ver como te sabe Quiero quiero ver cuanto amor a ti te cabe Yo no tengo prisa yo me quiero dar el viaje Empecemos lento, después salvaje Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas Pero pa montarlo aquí tengo la pieza Despacito Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito Deja que te diga cosas al oido Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo Despacito Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito Sube, sube, sube, sube, sube Quiero ver bailar tu pelo Quiero ser tu ritmo Que le enseñes a mi boca Tus lugares favoritos (favorito, favorito baby) Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro Hasta provocar tus gritos Y que olvides tu apellido Despacito Vamos a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico Hasta que las olas griten Ay Bendito Para que mi sello se quede contigo Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Que le enseñes a mi boca Tus lugares favoritos (favorito, favorito baby) Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Hasta provocar tus gritos Y que olvides tu apellido Despacito Category:Songs Category:Luis Fonsi Songs Category:Daddy Yankee Songs